outlaw_sports_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Outlaw Golf
Both Outlaw Golf and Outlaw Golf 2 are golf video games developed by Hypnotix, that are intended for adults and mature teens. Outlaw Golf was released for the Xbox on June 10, 2002; for Nintendo GameCube on October 29, 2002; and for Microsoft Windows on September 30, 2003. The sequel was released for Xbox on October 21, 2004 and for PlayStation 2 on November 25, 2004. Players take control of 10 playable characters, each with their own unique caddy. The series is noted for its crude humor, particularly in regard to the characters, most of whom fall under an exaggerated archetype. These include a stripper, a hippie, a biker, and more. Unique to the series is the "Composure Meter". The better you're playing, the higher your composure, and vice versa. The distance on your clubs increases/decreases as your composure goes up or down, respectively. This is designed to simulate frustration - the more shots you miss, the more frustrated you get, and the worse you play. In order to counteract this, you can beat or humiliate your caddy in some way, which raises your composure meter back up. Outlaw Golf 2 This version includes 8 courses, 10 golfers (plus 10 caddies), and 13 different styles of play. Outlaw Golf 2 also features new courses, as well as the pop-culture reference heavy course Psycho Sands. Outlaw Golf 2 includes an amazing Soundtrack, with songs from a wide variety of genres: * Mowin' the Lawn (Parody of Breaking the Law by Judas Priest) * Iron Driver (Golf themed parody of Holy Diver by Dio) * June - Gods Child * Strange Rain - Medicine Wheel * Tough Love * Outlaw Characters Outlaw Golf 10 characters are available in this game: * Summer, the woman who is as dumb as nails. * Ice Trey, the failed rapper. * Harley, a biker who loves beating up others. * El Suave, the man who is looking for love... yet chases it away. * Doctor Diggler, the doctor who may not be in practice and enjoys his free time golfing. * Scrummy O'Doul, the Irish soccer player who enjoys drinking. * Mistress Suki, the dominatrix who shows no mercy. * C.C., the sassy tomboy who is a sports fan. * Trixie Monroe, the preppy country club brat. * Killer Miller, the convict who is not afraid to "persuade" others. Outlaw Golf 2 10 characters are also available in this game: * Summer, A scientist/stripper whose knowledge has grown since the last game. * Ice Trey, a rapper who is still failing. * Harley, a biker who has became a drunkard. * El Suave, a man's man with great hair. * Donna, a NJ disco clubber. * Clem, an inbred redneck. * Trixie, the pampered socialite. * Harvest, a violent hippie. * Killer Miller, the inmate with a hobby. * Suki, the calm dominatrix. Actor and comedian Steve Carell provides the commentator track for the original Outlaw Golf, and comedian Dave Attell takes over announcing duties in Outlaw Golf 2. While both men's styles work within the confines of their respective games, the differences are quite notable between the two, with Carrell taking a sarcastic straight-man approach and Attell being more loud and abrasive. Modes Outlaw Golf supports single player and multiplayer with 1-4 players, and Outlaw Golf 2 supports single player, online and offline multiplayer with 1-4 players. Outlaw Golf was met with mixed reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 76.67% and 72 out of 100 for the Xbox version; 67.53% and 69 out of 100 for the GameCube version; and 42.50% for the PC version. The sequel was met with mixed reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 75.29% and 74 out of 100 for the Xbox version, and 70.33% and 63 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version.